Family
by magicalriot
Summary: There's more than one kind of familiy, Bones". After much pestering from Angela, Brennan finally reveals the real reason she didn't go with Sully - unsurprisingly, Booth has something to do with it.


Brennan sat on Angela's couch, her feet curled up beneath her and hands cradling her coffee mug. Angela sat cross-legged besides her, facing her best friend. "So do you still believe that psychologist's theory about you staying because you need purpose?" Angela asked, blowing on her hot chocolate.

Brennan ran a finger around the rim of her cup, looking thoughtful. Angela glanced up in surprise at the hesitation, but remained silent. When it came to Brennan, answers only came when she was ready to give them.

"He was… half right. As were you." She admitted.

Angela straightened hastily, nearly spilling her drink. "You stayed because of _Booth_?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at the eagerness in her friend's voice. "Yes, but it's not what you think," Brennan warned. Angela put down her mug and lent forward, hands clasped, excitement swelling.

"It's because of something Booth _showed_ me." She took a deep breath, placing her cup next to Angela's before continuing. "Do you remember when Russ left with my Dad?" Angela nodded. "Well, I was pretty… upset after that." Angela's face twitched with sympathy. "I said something to Booth about being the sort of person who doesn't get a family. And he just made me look him in the eye and said 'there's more than one type of family, Bones'," she deepened her voice, mimicking Booth.

"How?" Angela asked quickly.

"How… What?" Confusion coloured Brennan's face.

"How did he make you look at him."

"Oh." The confusion didn't fade. "Like… this." She touched Angela's chin, turning her friends face. "But that's not the point, Ange."

Angela's eyes sparkled, but she kept her opinions to herself.

"For the first time in 15 years, I have a family." She said with a soft smile. "And they aren't criminals, they don't abandon me, and…" she met Angela's teary gaze. "They are wonderful," she whispered. "I've spent too long without a family to run away when I finally find the one I belong with. Dysfunctional though it is."

Angela sniffled, throwing her arms around Brennan. "Does that make us sisters?"

Brennan laughed, squeezing Angela tightly. "Yes, my impulsive, loving, compassionate, amazing sister." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

The door to Angela's office flung open. "Angela, have you seen Bo… Oh." Booth watched as the two broke apart, wiping their eyes. "Um." He shifted uncomfortably. "I – I'll be in your office, Bones." He backed out quickly, leaving the girls still tearing.

Hodgins glanced up as Booth walked across the lab. "Dude. Problems?"

Booth slumped into the chair next to his friend, glancing briefly at the screen full of images of fungus. "Bones, I can deal with. She's a pain, but when she cries, she's at least slightly reasonable. Two female squints bawling their eyes out?" He shook his head helplessly. "Not so much."

Hodgins patted his shoulder. "It was probably about Sully, if that helps?"

Booth sighed. "Not really."

Hodgins shrugged. "Angela's been trying to get Brennan to admit that she really did stay for you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Booth. "Tears may have some significance."

Booth lent back and groaned. "And, as per usual when I'm here, it needs translating."

Booth was waiting in her office, leaning back on the chair in front of her desk, feet propped up, when she walked in, eyes still puffy and red. He quickly righted himself.

"You OK, Bones?"

Brennan walked around behind her desk. "Fine. Why?"

Booth's mouth quirked. "For starters, your eyes are doing that wet-puffy-red thing they do after you cry. And," he stood up and lent on her desk. "I saw you and Angela bawling your eyes out."

Brennan glanced up. "We were not…" she trailed off at the slight smile on Booth's face. "OK, maybe a little."

They both grinned.

"Going back to my earlier question," Booth paused as he walked around the other side of the desk, leaning against it, his arm brushing Brennan's. "Are you OK?"

She shuffled a few files around, before glancing up at Booth. "Yes. I really am."

Booth crossed his arms. "Hodgins mentioned something about there being another reason that you didn't go with Sully." He spoke hurriedly, causing Brennan to smile.

"Yes," she said, glancing out at the lab, where Hodgins, Angela and Zack gathered around the autopsy table, then back at Booth. "Four reasons, to be exact."

He followed her gaze, confused, before he looked back at her. "What?"  
Brennan smirked as she walked around Booth, patting his arm. "You were the one to say it, Booth."

Booth stood up, watching her walk out of her office with an armful of files. "Say what, Bones?" he called after her, arms in the air.

She turned, taking a couple of steps backwards with a broad smile. "There's more than one kind of family, right Booth?" She pivoted back towards the landing.

He smiled at her retreating back. "Right, Bones. Right."


End file.
